


The One Where The Relationship Is Established

by MotherOfWolves



Series: A Story of Spiders and Ice Dragons [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, All Characters Are Over 20 Years Of Age, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Healthy Relationships, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfWolves/pseuds/MotherOfWolves
Summary: A freeform fic in which a relationship develops,marriage is discussed,and parental approval is obtained. If you are uncomfortable with age gaps,this may not be the fic for you.





	The One Where The Relationship Is Established

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! This is a freeform age gap fic. Accirding to canon,Takeda's around 23 at the time of MKX/MKXL. These events take place soon after MKX/XL. As per usual,this will be a healthy relationship dynamic. I will not be employing any unhealthy dynamics here. If you dislike age gaps,this is not the fic for you.

Kuai returned to his chambers late that day. Thankfully,the day had gone smoothly and Frost was being unusually cooperative. He did,however,have to deal with several meetings with people who assumed the Lin Kuei were still assassins for hire.

Takeda was waiting for him when he returned. The 23 year old Shirai Ryu was sitting near the window with a manga in his hand,completely oblivious to the Grandmaster’s arrival. Kuai smiled as he watched his lover read.

“Takeda! Have I kept you waiting?” the Grandmaster asked.

“Hmm? No,I’ve been here for a few minutes!” Takeda replied.

“Chujin… I know you were waiting much longer than a few minutes,”Kuai laughed.

“I’m happy we got to meet today,”Takeda announced as he walked over to embrace the older man.

Kuai held him close,enjoying Takeda’s warmth. He felt the other man snuggle into his chest and a pair of warm arms snaking around him. Long fingers dug into the Grandmaster’s back.

“Shall we go for a walk,wo de ai?”Kuai murmured gently into Takeda’s head.

“Yes!”

* * *  
They took one of the more quiet paths in the Lin Kuei compound. Kuai knew this one like the back of his hand,since he used to sneak out with Smoke,Bi han and Cyrax to relax frequently. The Grandmaster could feel Takeda slipping a hand into his. As their fingers laced together,he felt himself relax.

“Does Master Hasashi approve of us being together?” Kuai suddenly asked.

“Sensei approves,but Papa-san’s a bit worried. I honestly don’t really care about what my father thinks,”Takeda said.

“I’ll be meeting with both of them tomorrow. It’s important to me,”Kuai replied.

“Does Dad know you’re gonna talk about us?” Takeda asked,worried.

“I believe he knows. Hanzo will be able to convince him if I can’t,” Kuai said firmly.

Takeda allowed his arm to wrap around Kuai’s waist. He enjoyed the feeling of the cryomancer’s cool skin under his fingers. Kuai snorted softly as he smirked. He draped an arm over Takeda’s shoulder,tugging him close enough for their hips to touch and gently rub against each other as they walked.

“Takeda….” Kuai said as he suddenly stopped.

“Hmm?”

Kuai pulled the younger shinobi to face him,and leaned forward for a kiss. Takeda closed the distance and kissed back.

It was a gentle but passionate kiss,with Kuai holding Takeda’s face in his large hands. Takeda was holding on to Kuai’s large,muscular arms. They broke it off after a few minutes,and Takeda nuzzled against the Grandmaster’s chest.

“I love you,Kuai,”Takeda sighed.

“I love you,too,”Kuai replied lovingly. “We’ll head back,xiăo xiēzi [Chinese:Little Scorpion].”

* * *  
They returned to Kuai’s chambers,and changed for bed while laughing and joking around. Kuai pulled Takeda into bed when they finished putting on their sleep clothes.

Takeda nuzzled into Kuai’s chest trustingly. He felt the older man hold him tight as they snuggled happily under the sheets. He dozed off with Kuai’s chin on his head.

* * *  
The next morning,they both woke up early and got ready to prepare for meeting Hanzo and Kenshi. Takeda was,understandably,nervous. It was a huge deal that his relationship was going to be approved by both his sensei and his father.

They went to the meeting room,where Hanzo and Kenshi were waiting. Takeda respectfully bowed and greeted them.

“Master Hanzo,Papa-san,”Takeda said.

“Chujin,”Hanzo replied,smiling.

“Takeda….”Kenshi started,but broke off,shaking his head.

“You are aware of why I wished to meet you?”Kuai asked.

“You already have my approval, Kuai,” Hanzo grumbled. “You always have.”

“My only concern,”Kenshi said, “is that you both should marry soon. I don’t want a repeat of what happened with Suchin.”

Takeda looked surprised. Hanzo was smirking,while Kuai blushed slightly. It was barely noticeable,but Hanzo would most likely tease his ally for it later.

“That is my only concern, as Takeda’s father. That he should have some stability,”Kenshi continued.

“We shall make arrangements,”Kuai announced.

“Very well,”Kenshi replied,smiling.

* * *  
“That went surprisingly well!” Takeda said excitedly. “I wasn’t expecting Papa-san to agree!”

“I was hoping he would,”Kuai replied. “Go back to the Shirai Ryu compound and train. I have a few personal matters to attend to.”

* * *  
Takeda spent the rest of the day training. Hanzo had decided to give him a few days off later in the month to spend with Kuai,which he was looking forward to.

Later that day,Kuai suddenly turned up to visit him. It was unexpected,but Takeda decided to go ahead and talk after the Lin Kuei Grandmaster had finished speaking to Hanzo.

Unfortunately,they weren’t able to spend time alone. They spoke for awhile near Hanzo’s room before Kuai had to go back to the Lin Kuei Temple. Takeda kissed his boyfriend’s cheek gently before he went back to his room.

* * *  
Takeda quietly settled in bed,staring at the dark ceiling. He thought of how Kuai was so gentle with him,especially since it was planned that they would marry. He was,frankly,pleased with the arrangement.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath,thinking of the man he loved. He exhaled and opened his eyes again.

I will be able to spend more time with him soon,he thought as he fell asleep. I need to train hard so that I can avoid being helpless around him.

* * *  
The time came for Takeda to visit Luai again for a few days. He was excited,since it had been a while since they’d been together.

He walked towards Kuai’s rooms quickly. Frost had joined him on the way. They'd become friends ever since he’d started dating Kuai.

“Is it true that you’ll be marrying sifu ?”she whispered.

“Yes,”he hissed back. “It’s true.”

“Lucky bastard,”Frost snickered.

* * *  
Kuai and Takeda snuggled together on the roof. Kuai had been showing Takeda the constellations. They both knew all their names,but enjoyed talking about them anyway.

Takeda rested his head on Kuai’s shoulder. Kuai had an arm around the younger man’s waist and his cheek against Takeda’s head.

“Kuai…..”Takeda murmured.

“Hmm?”

“Are you excited about….everything?” Takeda asked.

“Yes,I am,”Kuai replied as he kissed Takeda’s temple softly. “I’m happy it’s you.”

They returned to Kuai’s room and curled up in bed together. They would always fall asleep facing each other,as they were at that moment. Takeda was running his fingers through the cryomancer’s short,soft hair.

“I love you so much,Kuai,”Takeda mumbled into his boyfriend’s chest.

“I love you,too,”Kuai said. “My xiăo xiēzi.”

They fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms.

* * *

Kuai woke up the next day with Takeda sleeping on his chest. The cryomancer smiled and stroked the ninja’s hair gently to avoid waking him up.

 _I hope we can be happy together_ ,he thought as he stared at the ceiling with his pale,ice-like eyes.

_Fin_

 


End file.
